


The Other Realm

by HarmonicAscent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is just happy to have a kindred spirit, Camilia is just happy that Luz made a friend, F/F, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I don't know we'll see how it goes, Kinda debatable, Lost - Freeform, Luz is gonna fangirl like crazy, Magic Lessons, Maybe - Freeform, Right?, Roleswap, The more tags I have the more people want to read my fic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: What would have happened if Amity was the one who ended up in the human realm instead of Luz going to the Boiling Isles? Follow the adventure of two unlikely friends who try to fit in despite both standing out. It's amazing how quickly Amity is willing to befriend Luz when she's all alone.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 464





	1. The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the Owl House fic I mentioned. For those of you new to my stuff, hi! I’m Harmony, an aspiring author, English major, and a fanfiction writer! I’ve got tons of fics from several fandoms, so if you get the chance, go check them out while you wait for the next chapter of this to be up!
> 
> So, the idea. There I was, reading Lumity fanfiction at 3 am, you know, like a nerd. And I got to thinking, what kind of fanfic would I write? Then I grinned to myself as I got an idea.
> 
> It’s not a role swap per se. Everything is still the same as in canon, except instead of Luz stumbling upon the Boiling Isles, Amity ends up in the human realm.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for such a long intro!

It was a normal day on the Boiling Isles. The sun was scalding, the streets reeked of waste, and witches and demons alike walked the streets as they went about their daily routines.

A young woman with mint green hair aside from some brown at her roots made her way carefully through the market. There were always seedy types hanging out around here. She’d need to be careful, though she was certain her magic would be enough should anything happen.

Amity Blight. Daughter of a wealthy and powerful family, Amity was held to high standards for her entire life. Her parents dictated her friendships, her course of study, and, most unfortunately, her relationships.

She always endured everything her parents had her do. She had to be perfect. She didn’t dare ever step out of line. However, today was a bit of an exception. The boy they’d instructed her to spend the day with was…unpleasant. She’d dealt with difficult dates before as her parents introduced her to a revolving door of suitors for her to get to know. But Devin was just too much for her to handle.

He was screaming with red flags. The way he looked at her was downright disturbing. His hands had strayed more than once to areas Amity was definitely not comfortable with. Worst of all, everything he said was degrading. It was like he wanted her to believe she belonged to him.

Unable to tolerate him any longer, Amity had slipped away from the restaurant they were having lunch at. Best part about having an abomination is that nobody knows who the abomination came from. Chaos can be caused and the witch who caused it, so long as they aren’t foolishly wearing their uniform, can get away with it. It made for a pretty good distraction.

Amity loathed to think what would happen if she’d just up and ditched Devin. Making it seem like they were unfortunately separated would at least lessen the punishment she’d receive. It’s not like she could tell her parents what he was doing. They never cared about anything she said.

“Hey, kid, quit staring. Are you buying or not?”

Amity snapped out of her reverie, realizing she’d stopped at a stand with weird objects she’d never seen before. The woman on the other side of the table smiled at her. “I’ve got human curios for anyone on the Boiling Isles who wants to get a taste of what’s on the other side.”

Amity blinked. Who would even buy this stuff? Almost everyone on the Boiling Isles agreed that the human world was inferior to theirs, that magic made them “higher beings” of some kind. The human world was a dumping ground for everything nobody wanted here.

However, Amity had a somewhat different view. Her favorite book series, The Good Witch Azura, was written by a human. In fact, the author seemed sophisticated, even if her ideas on witches were a little farfetched.

She’d received her first Azura book from Lilith. Unlike her, Lilith had found the book to be silly and childish, and had given it to Amity so she could see just how ridiculous the human realm was. Amity was her star pupil, after all. The two had a decent relationship.

It took a bit of lying and coaxing, but Amity managed to acquire three more books in the series. That was where the favors stopped. Lilith began demanding more training from her, likely at the behest of her parents.

“U-um, no, I’m not here to buy, I—” Amity cut off abruptly. She’d seen this woman before. The wild gray hair, the red dress and gold pendant, and the gold tooth. There was no doubt about it. “Wait a minute, you’re Eda the Owl Lady!”

“Yeah, what of it, kid?” Eda asked, raising an eyebrow.

This was Amity’s chance to earn Lilith’s respect back. If she could turn in Eda, maybe life would actually start to be enjoyable again.

“On behalf of the Emperor’s Coven, you are under arrest,” she said. She drew a small circle in the air. Magic handcuffs appeared on Eda’s wrists.

However, instead of struggling or trying to run, Eda just laughed. “You? With the Emperor’s Coven? Please, you’re nothing more than a student. You could never outwitch me.” To Amity’s shock, Eda’s hands popped off, the cuffs disappearing.

“What the…how did you—”

“I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, kid. You can’t stop me. But it’s still early, and I’m not in the mood to pack everything up for the day. You can’t arrest me, and I’m not leaving. So,” she reattached her hands and gestured to the human objects around her. “Anything catch your eye?”

Amity took a step back. This woman was incredibly clever. She clenched her fists. “No. Nothing here catches my eye. I told you, I’m not interested in buying.” She paused for a moment. “What I am interested in, though, is where you get all of this stuff.”

There were only five doors to the human realm. Each was opened by a unique key, each door having a unique design to match its key. Amity only knew of the location of one, and it was in the hands of the Emperor’s Coven.

Eda snorted. “You think I give away information for free? Come on kid, scram before I lose my head.” She popped her head off and back on.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shown from the small tent behind the stand. Amity looked past Eda to see a strange door open. A little, admittedly adorable owl hopped through, dragging a bag full of stuff.

Amity gasped. There was no way. How in the world did Eda get her hands on a key to the human realm?

“No, Owlbert, you have the worst timing!”

Amity grinned. “You have a human realm key. I don’t need to turn you in. I just need to give the Emperor’s Coven the information that you possess a key.”

Eda froze. “I dare you to try, kid.” The owl hopped onto a staff and locked in place. It was a palisman, Amity realized.

She raised her hands in defense. “Abomination, ri—” She was cut off as the staff smacked her in the face. She stumbled back, surprised at the impact. Rough hands grabbed her wrists, forcing them behind her back.

“You’re so fascinated with the human realm, why don’t you go pay it a visit?” Eda said with a mischievous grin.

“No! Wait! I won’t report you, I swear! Let me go!” Amity yelled. She didn’t bother calling for help. She doubted anyone in this part of the market cared to do anything.

“Sorry, kid. Trust me, I’m doing you a favor,” Eda said, her tone surprisingly serious. “Getting away from the Emperor’s Coven and school life might just be the best thing to ever happen to you. It was for me, anyway.” She shoved Amity through the open door, closing it behind her. She quickly pulled out the key and pocketed the door.

Amity landed roughly on the floor of a run-down house. She coughed harshly as dust flew into her face and lungs. Any semblance of composure she had was gone.

She was all alone in a different realm, with no way to get home. And she was scared.

“Okay, Amity,” she said aloud. She stood up and dusted herself off. “Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing. On the bright side, you won’t have to deal with your parents for a while. Maybe forever, though. What if I never get home?” She didn’t want to just abandon everything. She’d never get to join the Emperor’s Coven, never get to graduate from Hexside. She’d never get to see her siblings again, and…she’d never get a chance to apologize to Willow.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I can’t dwell on what I’ve lost. I need to think about what I’ve gained. No more awkward dates, at least. No more having to be perfect.” She stopped. No more having to be perfect. Could it be real?

Maybe there was some truth in what Eda said. This could be good for her. For the first time, she’d be free to make her own choices and go anywhere she wanted.

Well, anywhere but home.

She decided then that she would never stop trying to find a way back, that she would make sure she got home one day.

With that in mind, she stepped out of the ruined house and into the sunlight.

The first thing she noticed was that it wasn’t, well, boiling. Yeah it was still warm, but pleasantly so. She looked around. The forest was surprisingly calm, though she could hear some activity somewhere in the distance. How strange to have a forest with no magical creatures lurking about.

She followed the sound of the noise. She walked out onto a sidewalk. Some kind of vehicle sped by. Amity started coughing as the exhaust reached her nostrils.

She watched curiously as another vehicle, this one long and bright yellow, slowed to a stop in front of one of the houses across the street. It made strange squeaking sounds and puffs of air for a bit before it continued down the road. However, there was something, or rather someone, new.

Standing on the lawn in front of the house was a young girl with golden-brown skin, short brown hair, and a very familiar-looking book.

Making sure none of the vehicles were coming in her direction, Amity cautiously walked across the street and approached the girl. She had her back to her, looking up at the house. Her shoulders were slumped, dejection clear in her posture.

As Amity reached the opposite sidewalk, she spoke up. “Excuse me, human.”


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a little PSA. In the future, DO NOT ASK ME when new chapters are coming out. I’m a busy adult and I only write when I have time to do so. So never bother me about when new chapters are coming out. I appreciate writing encouragement, but don’t push me to release chapters before they’re ready.
> 
> This is what happened with chapter 2. So, I ended up rewriting most of it, because it was a big mess. Only part I kept was the first part. I have my Discord link in the notes of the fic, and I’m happy to see people over there, but don’t keep asking when the next chapter is out, and DO NOT direct message me on Discord. Sorry to come off as harsh, but I’m tired of people not understanding that fanfiction writers have lives.

Luz Noceda was certainly an oddball. She acted however she wanted to, without giving much thought to how people thought of her. She had fun with her life. She always dreamed of fantasy and reality merging and coming together. So, she often tried to live her life like a fantasy.

As a kid, it was adorable. She’d have fun, make friends, and make people smile wherever she went. But as time went on, Luz found herself with fewer and fewer friends. She was labeled as weird. People who once talked to her avoided her.

It wasn’t that she never matured. She genuinely did grow up. But she also held onto fantasies that others deemed childish. Being herself turned into being a problem child. The fourth trip to the principal’s office was the last straw.

Luz didn’t want to go to some stupid Reality Check Camp. She’d be bored out of her mind. But the choice wasn’t hers anymore. To make matters worse, she’d promised her mother Camilia that she wouldn’t let her down.

Yet there she was, on a bus headed back to town a week into what was supposed to be a three-month-long camp. She’d made a mess of things like she always did. While Luz never cared what her peers thought of her, she definitely cared about what her mom thought. Camilia was a single mom working hard as a nurse to support the two of them. All Luz ever seemed to do was make things harder for her, just by being herself.

The bus rolled into the edges of the suburbs. It wouldn’t be long until Luz was home. She gripped her copy of The Good Witch Azura book 1 in her hands, trying to fight back tears. She’d tried so hard and everything fell apart. Why couldn’t her life be like Azura’s? Why couldn’t she be praised as a hero for what she did instead of getting that same look of disdain she’d seen so much from her mom in the last few years?

Soon, she was in front of her house. The bus driver silently helped her get her bags and set them on the front lawn for her before driving off. Luz looked up at the house, worried about what her mom would say when she walked in. Her shoulders were slumped in dejection. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good. She knew her mom loved her. But she also hated to disappoint her.

“Excuse me, human,” a voice said from behind her.

Luz tensed up. Whoever was speaking sounded like they were talking down to her. The last thing she needed right now was for some bully from school to find her and make fun of her for getting kicked out of Reality Check camp.

Amity bit her lip, not sure what else to say. She was nervous, to say the least, about what was going to happen. Should she cover her ears? She wasn’t in her school uniform and didn’t have her cowl. Maybe she could quickly adjust her hair to hide them. Covering them with her hands would just look weird, and even though she was in unfamiliar territory, she was a Blight with dignity. Which meant suddenly running wasn’t an option either. Had she made a mistake in trying to talk to someone? Probably, but it was too late now. Besides, she needed help. Her knowledge of the Human Realm was limited to whatever she learned from the Emperor’s Coven, and that wasn’t very much.

Plus, this girl was carrying an Azura book. If Amity had to start somewhere, at least it could be with someone she had something in common with.

Luz sighed and, without turning, said “You’re still there, aren’t you? Look, whatever you want to do to me, just make it quick. My mom will be out soon.”

That froze Amity in place. This girl was afraid that whoever talked to her wanted to hurt her? A sickness bubbled in her stomach. She’d seen that kind of reaction before but always ignored it. Always pretended that it didn’t matter. But she knew, without a doubt, that this girl was a victim of bullying.

Is that really how they felt? Distrust and sadness carried around with them all day? Is that what Willow was always going through?

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said softly. “Please, I just need some help. I don’t even know who you are.”

Luz relaxed a little. The girl behind her sounded friendly enough, or at least neutral. She didn’t have the same malice in her voice that her bullies did. She turned around, tilting her head and staring at the girl in confusion.

She had a serious expression on her face, not giving away even a hint of emotion. Her hair showed some brown at the roots, but it looked like that was a stylistic choice rather than a lack of more dye. She was around Luz’s height and had striking golden eyes. Her pointed ears had small black earrings in them.

Wait a second. Golden eyes? Pointed ears? “Human?” No way. No freaking way.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!” Luz hugged her book tightly, her eyes lighting up with glee.

Amity was taken aback by the sudden shift in the girl’s emotions. Her eyes widened in surprise. Dammit. She definitely should have covered her ears.

Luz realized she was getting hyper and calmed down, clearing her throat. “Sorry to scare you like that, it’s just, wow! I’ve never seen a costume like that! Are you some kind of elf or something? Or maybe even…a witch?”

“What?” Amity said, breaking out her acting skills. “That’s crazy talk. Witches aren’t real, they’re just from stories, like Azura!” She gave a confident smirk.

Luz frowned, looking off into space. She was thinking about something, Amity could tell. “I never said anything about witches being real, you know,” she said with a smirk. “You must believe it too. I know they’re out there! Magic has to be real, you know? Of course you would know, you’re an Azura fan! Aaah, I can’t believe I’m meeting another Azura fan my age!” She was practically exploding with excitement again.

Amity took a step back. “You believe in magic? But I thought humans—” She snapped her mouth shut as she realized what she was saying.

“Hey, that’s the second time you’ve called me human instead of just asking my name or something.” She leaned in close, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you hiding something from me, stranger?”

“No, definitely not hiding anything, what gave you that idea?” Amity responded, keeping her voice steady. She was used to putting on a front. This was a piece of cake.

“Hmmm, nah, there’s definitely something suspicious about you. Maybe it’s because of that weird little hair poof.”

“Excuse me?” Amity reached up and touched her hair. “It’s not weird, it’s perfectly normal where I’m from.”

“And where exactly is that?”

Shit. Amity had to think quickly. Did she know of any locations in the Human Realm? Maybe the author of the Good Witch Azura series had included something in her author notes she always had at the end of her books. If she could just remember…

“New York,” she finally said, breathing a sigh of relief at having remembered it. The author was definitely from New York.

Luz wasn’t satisfied. “You just happen to be from the same place that Dana Terrace, the author of the Azura books, is from?” She looked over Amity’s appearance once more. Then she gasped. “I know who you are!”

Amity’s eyes widened. “No, you don’t! You don’t know who I am, I haven’t even told you my name!”

“You didn’t have to! Because I know that you’re Azura!”

Checkmate. Amity was finished. There was no way to prove that she wasn’t Azura, except by revealing herself. And she couldn’t exactly go around pretending to be a fictional witch. She might as well own up to it and be a real witch. “Actually, no, I’m not Azura. My name…is Amity Blight. I’m from a place called the Boiling Isles, where…where magic is real.”

She winced as Luz gave out a loud squeal. “I can’t believe it! Magic exists! I always knew it, I always knew it! Do a spell for me, show me some magic!”

Amity slapped her hand over Luz’s mouth. “Shut up! You think I want the entire Human Realm to know that I’m a witch? The last thing I need right now is attention!” She sighed and lowered her hand. “I can show you a spell, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell _anyone_ about this, okay? And I’ll need help hiding my identity so nobody else figures me out.”

This was everything Luz had ever dreamed of. She’d been chosen by this witch to be her trusted ally, to protect and to serve her with all she had to offer. “Good Witch Amity, I won’t let you down.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Just call me Amity, okay? Do you have a name I can call you by, instead of just calling you ‘human?’”

“Luz. Luz Noceda.” She extended a hand towards Amity. “It’s nice to meet you, Amity.”

Amity took her hand and shook it. She’d read the action described in the Azura books. It was a kind of human greeting. “It’s nice to meet you too, Luz. Now, if you want to see some magic, we’ll need to go somewhere private, where nobody can see us.” She didn’t know if she really trusted this human yet, but right now she was fully aware that she couldn’t do anything on her own.

Luz nodded. “Of course.” Then she remembered, she’d have to go inside and face her mom. “Oh, um…maybe not right now, though. I need to go and talk to my mom before she goes to work. Let her know that I got kicked out of the camp she’d sent me to.” Her eyes widened in realization. “Wait a minute. Mom will still be mad at me, but maybe she won’t be so mad if she finds out that I have a friend! You!”

Amity looked at her in disbelief. “You told me you’d help me stay a secret!”

Luz smirked. “Your magic side will remain a secret. But I think the best thing for you to do would be to blend in, starting with covering up those ears.” She reached up and started adjusting Amity’s hair.

Under normal circumstances, Amity would have cast a spell on her and yelled angrily about some random person touching a Blight. But with Luz that close to her, she had to admit…she was pretty cute. She smelled like ink and lemons, but also had a faint lingering smell of campfire on her.

“And, done. I hope you don’t mind me letting your hair down. Frankly, I think it looks really pretty,” Luz said with a smile.

Amity snapped out of her reverie and reached up to touch her hair. Sure enough, her ponytail was down, her loose hair covering her ears quite well. Plus, she no longer had the hair poof that would apparently make her stand out among humans. Luz handed back her hair tie. “Th-thank you, Luz,” Amity said softly, hoping she wasn’t blushing. She’d never been in public looking so casual. She always had to look all prim and prepped to keep up appearances.

Luz grabbed her bags off of the grass and began walking towards the small house. “Even if she’s upset, I think my mom will really like you. After all, I’ve never had a real friend before. She’ll be so excited to meet someone new.”

Amity followed after her. Despite Luz pointing out that her mom would be upset, Amity could tell from the way Luz talked about her that whoever this woman was, she was far better than Amity’s own parents. And somewhere inside her, somehow, she actually felt a glimmer of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a lot better than the old chapter. It gives Amity and Luz more time to talk, and I feel like I more realistically captured the way they would interact upon first meeting each other.
> 
> Also yes I’m crediting Dana Terrace as the author of the books :3


	3. Letting it Sink In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have had to do a bit of thinking as to how I want to continue this. I’m still at a bit of a loss as to what I should do to have an overall plot. But, now that season 1 is over, I’m putting together a bit of an idea of what I want to do.

Amity had no idea what the woman was saying. As soon as she and Luz had walked into the house, a woman in blue scrubs started yelling at Luz angrily. More of that language she didn’t understand, though she could at least tell that it was the same language that Luz had broken into a few times earlier.

The magical realm was no stranger to multiple languages. Some demons didn’t speak the common tongue and instead required ample knowledge in Abyssal for one to communicate with them. The Boiling Isles was not the only civilization either. There was an entire world full of different cultures and ways of life. Emperor Belos had always taught that they were too wild, though. That the witches of the Boiling Isles were far superior to the savages of the rest of the world.

Amity began to wonder what the geography was like. The common tongue of the Isles seemed to be the same as what was commonly spoken in the Human Realm. Could there be direct parallels? Was there a location back home where the language Luz and her mother spoke was common?

She liked asking these kinds of questions. She was always curious, always wanting to learn more. That’s what drove her to learn about the human realm in the first place.

Luz’s mother turned to her and she snapped out of her reverie. “Now, who do we have here?”

Luz, whose face was deep red in shame and embarrassment, spoke up. “Mami, this is my new friend Amity. We met at camp, and I learned that she ran away from home. So she came back with me, because we’re friends,” she explained. Amity was surprised with how well Luz could lie.

A runaway, huh? Is that what people would start to think of her back home? She was last seen publicly with a boy her parents had forced her to go out with, then ran off.

Luz’s mom gave her a soft smile. “Well, welcome to our home, Amity. I’m glad that Luz made a friend while she was at camp, even if she wasn’t there for very long. My name is Camilia.” She extended her hand towards Amity.

Amity took the hand, shaking slowly. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am. Sorry for just barging in like this. I can get going, if you’d like.”

Camilia blinked at her. “Where will you go?”

“I, um…”

“I’m not going to let you go out and sleep on the streets. Whatever happened that made you run away from home doesn’t matter to me. You can talk to me about it when you’re comfortable. But for now, we have a spare room upstairs. It’s small, but it’s better than being alone on the streets. Some parts of this town are…unsavory.” Camilia shook her head. “Until we can find better accommodations for you, you’re staying here.”

“I don’t want to be a burden, ma’am. You don’t even know me, how could you just take me in like that?”

Camilia stepped closer to Amity, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Because I know what it’s like to run away. Maybe not for reasons you’re familiar with, but I had to leave my home many years ago to start a new life here. Being alone is terrifying. There were so many days when I wished I had a safe place to sleep. So now you have one. Besides, you’re Luz’s first human friend. I think she’d be broken hearted if I just turned you away.”

Amity bit her lip. Human friend. Well, at least the lie was working. But it felt…wrong. She definitely wasn’t human.

Luz slipped her hand into Amity’s. “Her mind’s made up. There’s no changing it. Come on, let me show you to your room.”

The two girls slipped away. Once they were out of earshot, Luz giggled. “She totally believed it! I made that up on the spot, I’m kinda proud of that!”

Amity put a hand on her hip and smirked. “Proud of lying? Is my new roommate a delinquent?”

Luz beamed. “Yep! Look at you, you’re starting to feel a little more comfortable!” She patted her back before taking on a more serious tone. “By the way, I want you to know that I am going to try to do everything I can to help you find your way home.”

“I…thank you, Luz,” she said softly. They walked into the small room.

It wasn’t anywhere near the size of Amity’s back home. But the small, cozy space reminded her a lot of her nook in the library. “It’s perfect,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Luz responded. “I’m gonna grab some clothes for you to try on so you don’t have to keep wearing that outfit. We don’t know how long you’ll be here.” Before she could protest, Luz had left the room.

Amity sat down on the twin bed. It was quiet. Normally, she liked quiet. She could study in peace and be alone with her thoughts. But she very quickly realized that this wasn’t a good time to be alone with her thoughts.

Everything finally hit her. She was stuck in the human realm. She didn’t have any way to get home. She’d never see her siblings again. She’d never go back to the library, never get to read to the kids. She’d never get to join the Emperor’s Coven, or see Lilith. She’d never get the chance to apologize to everyone she’d hurt over the years, everyone she’d stepped on so she could be at the top.

But worst of all, she’d be marked as a runaway. A failure. All those years of hurting people, of fighting, of studying 24/7, would be for nothing. Even if she did make it back home, her parents wouldn’t ever accept her the way they used to. She was supposed to be perfect. And everything she did to become perfect weighed more heavily on her heart than ever. In the end, she’d never be able to be who she had been forced to try to become. None of what she’d done was worth it.

None of it was worth it.

The dam broke. Tears spilled freely from her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest. Her stomach felt like it’d been punched by an abomination. Choked sobs escaped her throat. She trembled violently. Her nose was running, along with her makeup.

Her entire life had been for nothing. All that was left of her was a broken shell.

Suddenly, something warm wrapped around her. She realized that a blanket was draped over her shoulders. A small, thin arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She realized that Luz had returned. She must have heard her crying. The human said nothing. Instead, she gently ran her fingers through Amity’s hair in a comforting manner.

Amity wasn’t used to affection like this. Not since Willow. It felt foreign, and yet, it felt safe. Luz felt safe. Amity tentatively rested her head against Luz’s chest and continued to cry.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

“Luz, I’m not sure about this,” Amity said. Her face was bright pink.

“Nonsense, you look great!” Luz had a strange rectangle out and was holding it up to Amity. It kept making a clicking sound.

“I feel ridiculous!”

“Come on, Amity, how can you feel ridiculous when dressed as an otter?”

Indeed, Luz had convinced Amity to try on her otter onesie. And was absolutely taking pictures of her.

Amity rolled her eyes and pulled the onesie off. “Gee, I wonder.” She wore a tank top and shorts, similar to Luz’s. “I don’t understand why I even need pajamas. I can sleep in this just fine. Probably more comfortably too, considering it’s pretty warm here.”

“We can’t have a pajama party without pajamas!” Luz shook her head. “I’ll be putting on a onesie too, but I have to know which one you pick so I can choose my based on that.”

“Party? Luz it’s just the two of us, how can it be a party?”

“Hey, I’ve had some pretty wild parties just by myself.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Amity said with a small smile.

“Okay, so we don’t have to wear the onesies if you’re not comfortable. Just, try on one more, okay? For me?” Luz gave Amity the best puppy dog face she could manage.

Amity sighed. “Fine. One more.”

“Great!” Luz turned and grabbed a different onesie. This one was different than the others. It wasn’t as poofy or extravagant. None of the extra fluff.

Amity pulled it on. “Okay, I’m actually okay with this.” She was wearing a black onesie with pink accents. Unlike the others, there weren’t accompanying gloves, so her hands were free, as well as her feet. The hood had little pink bear ears on it.

Luz gasped. “Oh my gosh, you’re adorable!”

Once again Amity’s face was pink. “Luz! You can’t just say things like that!”

“Of course I can, we’re friends!” She stuck her tongue out at her and put on a similar onesie but with the base color being purple and the ears being white. “Anyways, my mom is working late tonight, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Come on downstairs, we can make some snacks together.”

Amity smiled. Genuinely smiled. Of course, her thoughts from earlier weren’t really gone. She doubted that they ever would be. But at least she had her new friend Luz who genuinely cared about her. She made a pretty good distraction from all of the negativity swirling around in Amity’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up a little shorter than the others, I think. I don’t know, I’ll have to compare word counts. Each chapter is at least 1500 words. I don’t like making them too long because I want people to actually enjoy reading them. It can be hard to get through a long chapter in one sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Make sure to subscribe so you can get updates!
> 
> Come on over to my Discord to hang out and talk about your ideas! https://discord.gg/BBt9GB8


End file.
